


cold heat

by moo_lan



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Someone please hug these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: "...Ah, it’s so warm today…"
Relationships: Amamiya Hibiya & Asahina Hiyori
Kudos: 18





	cold heat

**Author's Note:**

> for once i have ascended from kanoshin hell and am here writing... angst. of course.

“...Ah, it’s so warm today…”

Cold sweat formed along Hibiya’s spine, yet he managed a grimace of a smile. Oblivious to his morbid train of thought, Hiyori leaned back and squinted up at the sun, annoyance flashing across her features as the sunlight hurt her eyes.

“Yeah,” managed Hibiya.

A meow and Hiyori broke into a smile - its brilliance challenged that of the unforgiving star above them, which burned and charred and smoldered as it coldly watched from above. The cat settled in Hiyori’s lap, one eye closed and the other peeking up at Hibiya.

That cat.

_ That damned cat. _

Pure, unbridled terror filled Hibiya’s veins as he watched Hiyori affectionately pet the small feline.

The sun kept on smiling from above, cold and uncaring.

“Oh,” gasped Hiyori as the cat jumped down from her lap and ran away. Slightly swaying, she stood up and darted after it.

Hibiya was cold. So very cold.

The cicadas kept on crying out in the sweltering heat, their calls futile attempts to maximize their impact on this cold world while their short lifespans continued running on.

Running out.

Really, it was ironic. So very ironic that - here was Hibiya, pondering the short-lived cicadas’ pleas of help, as his oh so very young companion ran after the cat once more.

Towards her death once more.

On the other side of the street, the shimmering heat cooly watched them as it always did. Hibiya knew well enough what followed.

The cat was now crossing the street, its head slightly turned as if to make sure Hiyori was following.

Which she was. After all, she always did follow the bad omen of whatever reality they found themselves in.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Squinting his eyes in the harsh sunlight, Hibiya only hesitated for a moment before sprinting towards Hiyori; then next to her, in front of her, and pushing her behind, out of the truck’s way. Her eyes were wide as he smiled reassuringly.

Behind her, the heat’s cool gaze broke into a smile.

Hibiya froze, but it was too late.

The truck slammed into him.

  
  


“...Ah, it’s so warm today…” 

The cicadas’ cries were deafening.

The Deceiver could barely hear his own thoughts as he pushed the self loathing down, down, down, and once more darted into the oncoming traffic.

As always, the girl ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> dm me on [instagram](instagram.com/savagematchmaker/) or check out my [tumblr](tumblr.com/blog/electricdazzlingdonut)!
> 
> i take requests!!


End file.
